


It's a Sign of Love, Promise

by bitchslaplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslaplouis/pseuds/bitchslaplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's absolutely nothing wrong with a little bit of gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sign of Love, Promise

“Oh my god aren’t you just the cutest baby in the whole world?” You cooed, rushing up to a stranger’s dog on the street. The stranger wasn’t that bad looking either, with short, soft looking hair, bright green eyes, and an easy grin that alighted on you as you pet his beautiful boxer.  
“Don’t tell him that, it’ll go to his head too easily,” his owner warned, laughing softly.  
“Oh, that wouldn’t happen, would it? Not to such a sweet baby,” you answered, rubbing the dog gently behind his ears. His tongue flopped out of his mouth and he gave you a soft “boof.” You looked up and smiled at his owner too, giving him your name.  
“I’m Harry,” he answered, kneeling next to you in front of his dog, “and this is Hector.”  
“Hector? That’s a ridiculous name for a dog,” you said, squishing your nose at Hector. He licked your face excitedly.   
“You’re a ridiculous name for a dog,” he responded.  
“Yeah, naming a dog “you’re” would be super confusing for the poor animal.” It took Harry a moment but when he understood your lame joke, he laughed loudly. Hector turned to him and licked his face too, his tail wagging furiously.   
“We should probably get going but…” Harry said slowly. “We walk here around this time every day. If you wanted to come and make fun of my naming choices again.”  
“Alright. Maybe I’ll see you and Hector again.”  
And you did. You and Harry (and Hector) met every day for weeks. And then it became coffee at a dog-friendly café. Then it was dinner, without Hector. And so it progressed until you were spending more time with the two of them than without. Which is why you were videochatting Harry at the airport terminal.  
“Give him a cuddle for me,” you instructed sternly.  
“But he farts when I cuddle him,” he protested, Hector’s nose appearing in the bottom corner of the screen.  
‘So do I, but you still cuddle me.”   
‘Wait, have you farted on me?” He yelled, looking outraged. Your face gave you away.  
“Oh, that’s my flight! Bye!” You clicked off the video call, giggling to yourself and picking up your bags. Right before you put your phone on airplane mode, a text from Harry chimed in.  
“I’m farting on you when you get home.”


End file.
